


Three's Company Too

by serendipityxxi



Category: Boy Meets World
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 03:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipityxxi/pseuds/serendipityxxi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's mentioned before he's felt bad letting Shawn go home some evenings to face the dark alone when he has Topanga by his side to get him through the night. Topanga loves her husband for the care he feels for his best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three's Company Too

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine. No money. Don't sue.

It's late and the rain is pounding on the windows of the tiny little apartment Cory and Topanga are sharing. Cory and Topanga are curled up on the couch with a blanket tossed across their legs, Topanga's head is on Cory's shoulder. Shawn is seated on the floor, one shoulder pressed against the base of the couch, a throw pillow clutched to his chest. His dark hair falls across his forehead, making Topanga's fingers itch to brush it away and his blue eyes are sad as he speaks. It's been a rough day, for all of them for different, mundane reasons but Shawn as usual has taken it the hardest. They've spent the last three hours watching movies and trying to cheer him up, but it seems like he just needed to talk it out. Topanga feels privileged that he feels comfortable enough with her there to share his thoughts. It's hard being on the outside of Cory and Shawn sometimes.

She'd felt that way when they came in earlier this evening, bringing with them laughter and the chill of the autumn and a few stray leaves caught in Cory's red jacket. Topanga had been curled up on the couch then as she was now, in purple plaid pajama bottoms and a black zip up hoodie, her hair loose around her shoulders. She was settled in for a night at home and was a little annoyed when Cory brought company with him. But Shawn isn't really company, he's Shawn, the other half of Cory and Shawn. Topanga's long accepted that these two will remain inseparable.

The boys are still in jeans but have kicked off their sneakers and Topanga likes the peek at their white socks sticking out below the faded blue cuffs. Cory's arms are warm around her, he's like a furnace, chasing away the chill but his focus is on Shawn. He's mentioned before he's felt bad letting Shawn go home some evenings to face the dark alone when he has Topanga by his side to get him through the night. Topanga loves her husband for the care he feels for his best friend.

The news turns into Leno and then that ends too.

Topanga is yawning when Shawn unfolds himself from their carpet, shoulders hunched under his sweatshirt.

"I guess I should be going now," he says, not looking at all like he wants to.

Cory looks torn, he's exhausted and wants to go to bed but he doesn't want to let his friend go out alone into the cold night. The rain beats harder against the windows and Topanga's eyes flick to the motorcycle helmet that Shawn is reaching for on their coffee table. She grabs his arm. "Stay," she suggests simply.

Both boys look at her in surprise. There's nowhere for Shawn to stay, the sofa is actually a loveseat which is why Shawn was on the floor before. Their bedroom is barely bigger than a closet and the apartment definitely only has one.

"He can share with us. It's not like you two haven't done that before," Topanga decides.

Cory looks torn once more, grateful that Topanga has made the suggestion and yet jealous of the idea of anyone spending the night in the same bed with her, even Shawn. His reaction makes her smile and she turns to Shawn who's frozen in place.

"No, I couldn't," he argues, curling his fingers around the helmet.

Topanga looks to Cory for help and he reaches out to his best friend, fingers encircling the other boy's wrist. "It's late man, and it's coming down pretty bad out there. You can stay with us," he says simply.

Shawn's eyes are disbelieving at first but his shoulders are slowly lowered in relief to not be pushed out of this place of warmth and safety and friendship.

Topanga gets to her feet and Cory follows, she orders him to find Shawn some pajamas while she brushes her teeth. When Topanga emerges from the bathroom a short while later Shawn has his arms full of sleepwear and is waiting patiently outside the door.

"Listen, Topanga," he begins but she shakes her head.

"We're glad to have you, Shawn," she assures him, pushing him into the bathroom.

She enters the bedroom to find Cory already in pajamas, turning down their covers. "Are you sure you're okay letting him stay?" he asks her.

"He's family," Topanga says simply and Cory smiles. He comes around the bed to kiss her quickly. "You're pretty great, you know?"

Topanga grins back. "So are you," she agrees, winds her arms around his neck and kisses him again.

In the doorway behind them Shawn clears his throat, more than a little uncomfortable now.

"Seriously, I don't have to stay or I can take the couch in the living room or something," he says.

Topanga rolls her eyes and pulls him into the room. "We're sure," she says and when Shawn smiles this time it reaches his eyes.

The three get into bed, Cory in the middle and at first it's awkward and everyone lays really still on their backs staring at the ceiling and then Topanga rolls her eyes and turns onto her side, wrapping her arm around Cory's torso and tossing her leg over both of his. Her hand hits Shawn's upper arm and he tenses but relaxes after a moment of her stroking her thumb against his skin. Cory's arm flexes beneath her and Topanga looks down to see he's curled his hand around Shawn's in the semi-dark of their room and it makes her smile. She closes her eyes and sleeps.

When she wakes again the room is still dark, there's the crash of thunder and the snap of lightning. Cory's hand is curled around her breast in his sleep, or so she thinks until his thumb sweeps across the nipple and Topanga has to gasp. She looks up and he's looking down at her while his thumb teases her nipple into hardness and his best friend sleeps right next to them.

"Cory!" she hisses, eyes going wide in the dark but Cory only moves to pinch at the pebbled bud now, pulling on it gently. He leans down and kisses her and Topanga can feel his excitement in the touch of his lips. She can't deny it feels dangerous, naughty to be kissing with his hands on her breast with Shawn right there next to them. They're careful and shift slowly to better positions so Cory can get both hands on her breasts, to tease her hard nipples but he's Cory so of course he overbalances and flops into Shawn. Shawn comes awake with a start and it's late and dark and his mouth is parted so prettily in surprise that Topanga has to kiss him. She kisses Cory first, her fingers tangled in the curly hair at the nape of his neck and then pulls his head toward Shawn's so it's a messy, sloppy, three-way kiss they share as their first. Shawn's mouth is warm and soft from sleep and he kisses back languidly, unsure what is going on here in the dark. Maybe he thinks it's a dream but he goes along with it until Topanga's hand lands on his thigh. Then he sits up with a start, scrambles to his knees.

"What...What's going on here guys?" he asks, looking to Cory and then Topanga.

Cory shrugs, it's Shawn after all. He shares everything with Shawn.

Topanga puts a hand on the nape of each of their necks and pushes their heads together. They get what she's asking for and Cory goes for it, he kisses Shawn with enthusiasm and force so Shawn rocks back a little on his heels. He's a little bit sloppy but Shawn takes control of the kiss after a moment and suddenly Topanga can see why he had so many girlfriends before Angela. The boy can kiss. His bottom lip dances against Cory's and she watches with envy as he bites at Cory's bottom lip, worrying it and then soothing away the sting with his tongue. Cory makes a strange whimpering sound in his throat and Topanga can see where he's enjoying this. She reaches out a hand to caress his cock through the tent they've made of his pajama pants. Cory whimpers and reaches out for her other hand, he presses it to Shawn's dick through his borrowed pajama bottoms. Topanga grins at the permission and begins to stroke her boys, palming the heads of their cocks and slipping in between the flies to roll their balls.

Shawn has stopped kissing Cory the next time Topanga looks up and is mouthing his way down the other boy's throat. His hands steal down to pull the white t shirt over Cory's head.

"His nipples are sensitive," she tells Shawn.

He takes the pointer to suck and bite at Cory's nipples while she pumps his dick in time with his best friend's. Cory throws his head back in pleasure and surprises Topanga by reaching and catching her nipple again through her shirt, pinching the nubbin. She can tell Shawn is intrigued by the way he squirms under her touch, his eyes moving from Cory's chest to her own. He lifts his free palm and drops it back to his thigh, still unsure. Topanga pulls away from Cory and unzips her sweatshirt, baring herself to their gaze. She sees Shawn’s eyes widen and knows he’s wondering if she was braless all evening. She was. She wraps her hands around the back of both boys' necks and directs them down to her breasts. They each suck on a nipple, Shawn hard and fierce his tongue lashing against the bud while Cory is gentle and a little unsure even after all this time.

Topanga throws her head back at the pleasure, feeling the pressure build between her legs. She whimpers and Cory bites her nipple gently making her moan. "Please." She's not sure what she's asking put Cory reaches out to untie her pajama bottoms. Shawn helps strip them off her. Before Topanga really knows what's going on her boys are kneeling between her spread thighs, her pussy wet and pink, swollen and open to their gazes. Shawn looks to Cory who only nods and then Shawn runs one finger through her folds, swiping up the wetness at her entrance and swirling it over her clit. Cory takes Shawn's hand and brings it back to her opening, he pushes one finger into her and makes Shawn do the same. They set up a rhythm together, pumping her, two fingers, two boys and Topanga writhes on the bed, lost in the sensation. They return to her nipples, sucking in tandem as well. Cory pulls Shawn's finger out of her and directs the slick digit over her clit, showing Shawn the circles Topanga likes, how hard to rub, that little spot on the right side that's more sensitive than the left. Topanga is gasping now and can hardly believe this is where the evening has lead to. Shawn bites gently at her right nipple while flicking her clit and Cory plunges three fingers back into her and Topanga orgasms right there and then.

When she recovers the boys are grinning at each other, that conspiratorial look they always get and Topanga smiles, not feeling left out for once. She looks down to find they've both shucked their pajama bottoms as well, Cory's got a hand around Shawn's cock and Shawn's got one around Cory's and they're both pumping each other's shafts with intent. Topanga wonders if they've done this before but she doesn't ask, she doesn't really want to know. Instead she kisses them: first her husband and then his best friend and she cups both men's balls in her hands, rolling them gently, then stroking over their perineums with the flat of her index finger. Cory starts to spout nonsense and Shawn just scrunches his eyes shut tighter.

"Gonna cum, gonna cum, gonna cum," Cory rambles and Topanga grins.

"Do it, Cory," she encourages.

"Cum for us, man," Shawn says and Cory erupts like a bottle rocket, cum spouting in ropey spurts across his belly and Shawn's.

Cory keeps moving his hand on Shawn's erection, faster now and Shawn is gritting his teeth and Topanga leans up and they all three of them kiss, tongues sliding against each other, Cory's hand pumping on Shawn's shaft, Topanga's free hand comes up to caress just the head of his cock, her thumb strokes that sensitive spot where the head meets the shaft and she breaks the kiss enough to whisper hot and breathy in his ear "We know you’re close. So close, aren’t you Shawn? Cum for us, cum now."

He does.

And when it's over they all three lay arms and legs sprawled over each other, breathing hard and no one feels left out, it almost feels like what just happened was inevitable.


End file.
